The Cog Soldier Who Is A Biotioc As Well
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is my second cross-over story. Gears Of War and Mass Effect meet with Jaina Dara Fenx being trained as a Primal Adept. Anya does survive and wonders what has happened to her first born daughter with Marcus Fenix.
1. Chapter 1

Jaina Dara Fenix knew that she was nobody special, save for the fucking fact that she's the daughter of Anya Stroud and Marcus Fenix. And not to mention being conscripted to be the first known biotioc for the Cog, but that training won't be happening until she's pretty well into her late teens, at least 15 or 16.

Aside from that, she has been quite the tomboy as well, opting to being outside whenever possible. One day, her dad was planting a tree when she and her mother walked to where he was working.

She remained standing with her mother till her dad got finished digging the hole and placed the tree in it when Anya sent her on ahead, and she helped fill in the hole happily.

Her parents exchanged smiles while her father picked her up and settled her against his right shoulder. They watered the tree and went inside for some dinner and she took the time to get her hands clean. along with her father.

After that, her mother had gotten sick and she was sent to boarding school. After that, she was pretty pissed about it, but opted to let it go for her mother's sake.

Eventually, she reached the age of 15 when she was asked to undergo surgery for implants and she agreed to do it. After that, she received special training to become the first known N7 among the Cog.

Jania always went by the nickname JD because it was always better to use it informally. And because her middle name was Dara as well. Many knew that it was easier to use her nickname while she became the first ever biotic among the COG, but Jaina was also known as Subject Zero by the fuckers who screwed her fucking ass over when they made her ready to fucking fight.


	2. Chapter 2

After her training as Subject Zero, JD was placed in cryo while her two friends, Wasbai and Angel, went on their separate ways for the time being. One to the outsiders because his mother was the daughter of the last locust queen and the other to the Cog since she is Colonol Hoffman's daughter with Bernie.

After a while, both Wasbai and Angel had fucking kept in contact, they opted to get their friend out of fucking cryo and fucking bring her up to fucking speed because of the fucking shit that has been fucking going down like fucking hell lately.

After doing so, the three friends opted to remain together till she found her father, Marcus Fenix. after getting out of cryo, JD cracked her back, shoulders and neck all at the same damned time.

Anya had given birth to one older child, a girl named Jaina. But beyond her, there were a few other girls and at least one boy. Rose, Marie, and Adam. But, as a mother, she always knew that their oldest child was still alive.

The house was repaired at different times but it was home till the deebees were brought into use and were created by Damon Baird. One day, JD, Wasbai, Angel and Luke, Wasbai's uncle went to Settlement 2 to get the replica box for their own use and for the community the two Cog soldiers were living with.

Eventually, by using her biotics, JD had helped get her team mates back to the wagon and was about to hold Stella's head when Luke told her,"Get on the seat. Wasbai and Angel will be rear guard this time JD."

She nodded in understanding and did what she was fucking told to do as fucking well. They had gotten back to the settlement and got the thing up and running while the leader, Wabasi's mother, Luna met with the first Minister but then the fight was on and JD used her biotics well.

Meanwhile, Adam noticed the picture of his oldest sister and asked,"Mama, who's that in the picture? I know it's not Rose or Marie." Anya smiled as she said,"That is Jaina. But she was taken in for some type of special training and your father and I haven't heard from her since, but I know she's still alive." Eventually, that night, the 3 teens had gotten the damned fabricatior working when the Swarm hit.

And Wasabi's mother locked them in. Angel knew what was going to happen as did her friends so, they worked on finding a boomshot, but couldn't get it. JD is a primal adept, so after everyone had been taken, she used her biotics to open the fucking doors. She said,"Well, fuck me over twice. My parents are going to fucking kill me if they found out that I was here." When she opted to remove a crystal from the severed hand of the bastard that had gotten Luna.

The three kids mounted the horses and rode off to JD's childhood home, even though she was trained as a biotic. When they got there though, she dismounted and said,"Look guys, as far as I'm concerned my parents don't know what my powers are and what I can fucking do with them, so please try to keep quiet about them unless I fucking get asked. And shit, I think we've been pegged as well by the fucking security set up as well."

Eventually, the kids got to the main house and Anya took a long hard look at JD and knew that this was their oldest child since she was taken to be trained as a primeal adept.

She blushed as she said,"Hi mama, I know it's " when she was cut off by her mother embracing her and she returned the gesture. She managed to give her dad a smile as Anya finally held JD at arm's length and noted that her eyes were the same ice blue as her father's are. Adam, Rose and Marie shyly came over to her and JD eased herself onto the floor and crossed her legs while introducing her friends.

"Mom, Dad, these are Wasabi and Angel. They know about my biotics since I got finished with my training, and before I went into cryo." Marie settled in her lap while she braided her little sister's hair.


End file.
